


slipping away

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral & Loki take abreakfrom the party.





	slipping away

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: What about dashingfrost slipping away from a party to get it on in the hall or closet or whatever. Can be canon or a colllege au or something. Whatever youre up for 

“We’re missing the party,” Loki mutters, but it’s a token protest: his legs are wrapped tightly about Fandral’s waist, and his back is against the wall, his hands wrapped tight about the other man’s neck. Fandral chuckles quietly, shifting his position slightly and slipping his fingers between Loki’s legs, thumbing over the openness of his cunny, just checking–

But Loki is wet. Of course he is. He has been whispering filth in Fandral’s ear for the past  _hour_ , whenever Fandral passes him at whispering distance, and as much as there is a flush on Fandral’s cheeks and a hunger in his eyes, Loki hungers  _too_.

Fandral lines himself up, and Loki  _groans_  as he sinks down onto the length of him, feeling Fandral spear him open. His head tips back, hitting hard against the wall, and Fandral hushes him, beginning to thrust. Every shift of Fandral’s hips is hard and powerful, and Loki’s own weight counts against him, driving him down onto that wonderful thickness within him–

“Shut  _up_ ,” Fandral hisses. “Somebody will hear us!”

“I  _can’t_ ,” Loki whimpers, and he hears footsteps in the corridor. Loki heaves in a breath, his eyes wide, and Fandral’s hand claps over his mouth, pressing right against the sensitive flesh of his lips. He expects Fandral to cease the thrust of his hips, but he doesn’t - if anything, Fandral thrusts  _harder_  now, so that the blades of Loki’s shoulders are roughly set against the stone wall, so that his cunt is forced to accommodate even  _rougher_  shifts of his hips, and Loki whines against Fandral’s palm, powerless to do anything else. And hasn’t he brought this punishment upon himself, teasing Fandral as he has?

Fandral grins. 

Loki wishes he had the sense to hate him for it, but no, no: his slow heart beats ever faster in his chest, and he  _loves_ –

“Harder,” Loki mumbles, the word muffled, and Fandral obeys with enthusiasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
